Un-Traditional
by MadelineHatterReaperandMage
Summary: A new school year at Hogwarts surprises and discoveries are guaranteed. In this Fred and Snape are not dead but they were in the hospital for two months or more recovering. In this story there are quite a few surprises. It of course includes our favorite characters. But who are these 6 new Assistant Professors and how are the connect to Harry, Draco, and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Adj. - not conforming to or in accord with tradition; "nontraditional designs"; "nontraditional practices"

After the war it took two months before Hogwarts started accepting students again. Seventh year students were invited back for their Eigth year so they could resume their education that was rudely interrupted by the war. Students came back and remained in their former houses. Of course the Golden Trio came back they really didn't have a choice come on it is Hermione. They were joined with most of the former Seventh years, including Draco Malfoy something Mr. Ron Weasly was not too happy with. Minerva McGonnagall is the new headmaster. This year is different from any other year this one was going to be full of surprises and discoveries.

Harry's P.O.V.

All students of Hogwarts were all seated in the Great Hall. As we all first years were being sorted into their houses, Mione spoke excitedly about how ready she was for this year. Professor McGonnagall walked up to the podium the chatter in the Great Hall slowly came to a halt. "Hello and welcome back students. I am your headmaster and also your transfiguration professor. Most of you know our Professors and everyone please give a round of applause for Professor Snape who just recovered just in time for this school year." She said everyone joined in clapping for Professor Snape who had just recovered from almost two months in the hospital recovering from the very very close call at the end of the war.

"This year we will have some guests that will act as Assistant Professors. This people are very talented and it is an honor for them to come help teach all of you they are at most five or six years older than our Eighth Years." After Professor McGonnagall said that the chatter started once again. Everyone was very excited to meet this Assistant Professors. "Cool I wonder who they are the must be extraordinary to be assistant professors here." Hermione said excitedly. "There probably a bunch of stuck up jerks" Ron said wrinkling his nose up in distaste. I wonder what type of people will they be. "Potter!" I turned to glare at the one and only Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" I said trying not to turn around and repeatedly bang my head on the table. "The new assistants can't be as much as a freak as you are." He said smirking while Pansy laughed and Blaise looked indifferent. I was about to retort when the Great Hall doors were slammed open. Six hooded wizards in black robes walked in the hall one of them started to take of their hood but, first it said. "I must assure you that we are more freakish than ever could be." This hooded figure turned out to be a girl with black and purple hair also wearing a top hat.

Adj. - not conforming to or in accord with tradition; "nontraditional designs"; "nontraditional practices"

Ello Hatters so I have re-wrote this. It is only the Prologue I will get you the first chapter really soon. ~Madeline H.R.M


	2. Chapter 2

No One's P.O.V.

The group of unknown people came to the front of the hall. They lined up and faced the Hogwarts students the girl who spoke before went up to Professor McGonnagall who had after the guests came in sat down. The girl hugged Professor McGonnagall and turned around and went to stand at the end of the line. Another person pulled off her hood. "Hello everyone we will introduce ourselves in this order.", She said motioning towards the line. She smiled a very devious smile that seemed incredibly normal for her. The girl had black hair with her bangs red it was about mid back. After that the one at the end, who was about 5'11 stepped in front of the others and proceeded to take of her hood and her robes to show a girl with black hair with white streaks that came down to mid back. She wore a white and black punk like dress and combat boots she was really beautiful. There were a large number of catcalls and comments from older male Hogwarts students the girl looked annoyed. "Let us make this clear do not flirt with me or talk about me. I know I'm pretty, but if you do flirt I will stab you."she said seriously there was silence. Then, she resumed speaking "Hello everyone My name is Rabbit or White Rabbit my real name is Minna Longbottom and yes I am Neville's sister." Everyone eyes widened Neville had a sister who didn't act like or look like Neville" I will be helping in Transfiguration. Good-bye I apparate a lot so my nick-name is Rabbit." She apparated out of the room.

Harry's P.O.V.

I saw Rabbit apparate out of the room. I know everyone one of those mysterious people they are like an adopted family. "Neville she is your Sister!?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time. Neville looked like he was about too faint. Neville thought that Rabbit has been living in Russia with his other grandmother and that he hasn't seen her since he was 3 or 4. "Y-yea but she was suppose to be in Russia with my grandmother my mom side I haven't seen her since I was 3." He stuttered nervously. You could see everyone's face showed shock they both had two very different personalities. "She is really hot" Ron commented Seamus nodded his head still speechless. Mione slapped him in the back of his head.

No One's P.O.V.

The next figure stepped forward pulling of its hood and roots to show a boy whitish blond hair with a few blue streaks. He wore a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. "Hey everyone I'm A. I am the only boy in this group up here and it is not fun at all. Yes they are all very pretty,but still very scary. I will be helping with Divination. Also you will learn quickly that I am like my amazing sister Luna Lovegood, also my name is Alex." He finished speaking and stood there. This time there wasn't that much of an uproar about finding out about A he acted a lot like Luna in his way of talk and his faraway look. He stepped back and the shortest one steps in the front the takes off her hood.

The girl had long black hair with red and white streaks. She wore a black skirt with white polka-dots tights and a red blouse shirt. She waved over the girl with the top hat. "Hello everyone this girl is around your age. Her name is Doormouse or Mouse. She does not really speak excessively,but she does sing quite a lot though. She loves to read and she will be helping with potions. Her motto is "The quite and smart ones will rule." She is the daughter of Professor Snape she does not like people to interrupt her while she is reading" The girl in the top hat said happily. Everyone was surprised by the fact that Snape had a daughter,but more that anyone would ever be with that grumpy, mean, and scary man. Doormouse summoned a chair and sat down.

"guess I'm next" said the next figure in the line there were only three more counting her that has not been introduced. The girl had long black hair with her bangs natural red. She had a cat ear head band on and wore a purple and black skirt. She also wore a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. "Hellllllloo I'm called Cheshire Cat or Cheshire. I am twins with a very stuck up and strict boy. Let us see this is really gonna blow off your robes. I have 7 other siblings only one of them being another girl. My birth name is... Alicia Jem Weasly!" She said unbelievable fast not fast enough for us to not understand. Everyone's jaw fell to the floor. She apparated away to who knows where. As everyone was freaking out the girl in the top hat held up her hand and counted down from 5 with her fingers when she hit 1 Cheshire reappeared and said "I'll be helping in charms and the twins are my favorites." She then again apparatus away

Harry's P.O.V.

Ron and Ginny paled just after Cheshire apparated away. At that moment a letter was dropped off by an unknown owl onto the table. Ron and Ginny have never met Cheshire she ran away from home when Ron was a toddler and Ginny was not even born yet. She made me promise to never tell them. Ron read the letter and then gave it to Ginny. Before, Mione could ask her what it said Ginny started to read it aloud. "Dear Ginny and Ron I know today will be the day you learn of your Sister Alicia. She ran away at 9 it is best for her herself to give you the reasons why? Alicia is the reason the twins are a devious as they are she fits her nick-name well. Please except her and know she will tell you the rest.-Love your mum" Ginny finished. Everyone was stunned by the information especially Ron and Ginny. "So, we have a sister?" Ron said almost in awe. The other two on that stage are gonna hopefully have a better time than the rest of them.


	3. Author Note

So sorry my phone deleted all my stories and I was almost done with the chapter of all three of my fanfictions. Please forgive me and my phone I will be done with it in 3 days hopefully. 


End file.
